Presencia siniestra
by AdmiRo
Summary: Esme Cullen es una psicóloga infantil, vive en una aislada casa del bosque, con su hijastro Jasper, un adolescente en estado vegetativo desde el accidente en el que murió su padre. Esme ha decidido trasladarle a un centro especializado, pero antes debe encontrar la manera de rescatar a una niña que ha desaparecido en medio de una peligrosa tormenta de nieve. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Three Shot: Presencia siniestra**

Sinopsis: Esme Cullen es una psicóloga infantil que vive en una aislada casa del bosque de Nueva Inglaterra, con su hijastro Jasper, un adolescente en estado vegetativo desde el accidente de coche en el que murió su padre. Esme ha decidido trasladarle a un centro especializado, pero antes debe encontrar la manera de rescatar a una niña que ha desaparecido en medio de una peligrosa tormenta de nieve.

Adaptación de la película "Shut In". Rated M (+16) No recomendado para menores de 16 años. Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Esme POV**

-¿Crees que será lo mejor?

-Debemos hacerlo, ya no podemos seguir así. Será lo mejor para él –Carlisle tomo la llaves del coche –¡Vamos, Jasper!

-No –respondió él de mala gana tirado en el sofá.

-¡Vamos! –repitió.

-Carlisle –lo tomé del brazo –Por favor, calma.

-Estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo con él. Espero que el servicio militar le haga bien, necesita algo de disciplina. Ya no puedo manejarlo, Esme, no puedo.

-Lo sé –asentí.

-Lo han expulsado de tres escuelas, ha ido a la cárcel dos veces por pelear y tres por comprar drogas, la semana pasada lo encontré fumando marihuana nuevamente, le pedí que no lo hiciera más, pero volvió a hacerlo, estoy harto de todo esto, ya no me respeta, y sé que tú también estás harta ¿o me lo negarás?

-Te odio –Jasper pasó a su lado y le dio un empujón con su maleta.

-¡Jasper! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Me debes respeto!

-Por favor, ya no peleen –supliqué interponiéndome entre ellos –Jasp, por favor, basta, es tu padre –susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Yo sé que tú no quieres que me vaya, díselo –señaló a Carlisle.

-Te hará bien, esto te hará bien –respondí dudando de mis palabras.

-Eso es mentira, él te ha llenado la cabeza –bufó subiéndose al coche.

-Nos vemos, amor –Carlisle me besó y se subió al coche.

-¡Cuídense! –grité saludándolos.

Jasper evitó mirarme.

Entré a la casa y me preparé un té –Buenos días, Esme –Carmen, mi asistente ingresó por la puerta trasera.

-Hola, Carmen, ¿té?

-Me gustaría, afuera hace un frío insoportable –se colocó al lado del calefactor –¿Jasper se ha ido?

-Sí, así es –asentí.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?

-No lo sé, me siento mal por no poder ayudarlo, soy psicóloga y no puedo ayudar a mi hijo.

-Ese niño siempre ha sido problemático, Esme, además no es tu hijo.

-No, no siempre fue así. La muerte de su madre le afectó mucho. Tenía doce años cuando ella murió en ese terrible accidente, era tan solo un niño, Carmen. Y es como mi hijo, lo he criado.

-Carlisle tendría que haberle puesto los límites en su momento, ahora es tarde. ¿Ponerle los puntos a un adolescente de diecisiete años? ¡Es imposible!

-No es imposible, pero Carlisle está harto, lo entiendo, pero no sé si estoy tan a favor de la milicia. No es lo que necesita, serán muy duros con él.

-¿Y qué crees que necesita?

-Más atención, sobre todo de Carlisle, que vive en su trabajo. Siempre estamos solos, y no siempre puedo controlarlo, me cuesta mucho y se va con esos amigos drogones que buscan pelea.

-No deberías sentirte culpable y hacerte responsable por él, debes dejarlo ir.

-Lo he criado –musité –Me siento culpable por abandonarlo de esta forma.

-No lo has abandonado, irá a la milicia, le hará bien, volverá adiestrado –lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Carmen! –la empujé.

Sonó el timbre.

-Creo que ha llegado Isabella, iré a atender, arriba de la mesa están los papeles del orfanato que debes revisar, Carmen –me dirigí a la puerta.

-Hola, señora Cullen –Isabella me estrechó la mano.

-¿Cómo has estado? –pregunté señalándole la puerta del estudio.

-Bien –hizo una pausa –Bueno, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Ayer pelee con mi padre, como de costumbre, ya sabe cómo es –se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?

-Llegó tarde del "trabajo" –encomilló –estuve sola todo el día –suspiró.

-¿Dijo porque llegó tarde?

-Tenía olor a alcohol –explicó –Es obvio estuvo bebiendo una vez más.

-Hablaré con él –tomé mi anotador –¿Qué dices?

-No la escuchará, es un necio.

-Mira, este es un grupo de apoyo para alcohólicos, dáselo a tu padre, quizás le haga bien –le entregué una tarjeta con la dirección.

La sesión duró una hora –Bien, hemos terminado por hoy –indiqué.

-¿Puedo venir antes del martes próximo?

-Claro, Isabella, ven cuando quieras, solo tienes que llamar antes.

-Gracias, señora Cullen –estrechamos manos.

-¿Señor Swan? –observé a Charlie en el coche de policías fuera.

-¿Viniste por mí?

-No, yo… no, sube al coche, Bella –indicó nervioso –Debo hablar con usted –me observó preocupado.

-¿Es sobre Isabella?

-No, es sobre su familia.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Su esposo y su hijastro, tuvieron un accidente.

-¿Un accidente? –me quedé paralizada.

-Su esposo falleció en el acto, lo lamento mucho señora Cullen.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido.

-¡Esme! –Carmen corrió hacia mí.

-Lo lamento, de verdad –Charlie me tomó del brazo –¿Se siente bien?

-¿Murió? ¿Mi esposo está muerto? –sentía que me desvanecía.

Asintió.

-¿Qué hay de Jasper?

-Está internado, muy grave por desgracia.

Tragué saliva –No me siento bien –susurré antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

Desperté recostada en mi cama –¿Carlisle?

-Esme –Carmen se me acercó con un paño húmedo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste –explicó colocándome el paño en la cabeza.

-¿Carlisle ya ha llegado?

-Esme… él… bueno, el oficial Swan vino a decírtelo –tartamudeaba.

-¿No fue un sueño, verdad? –sollocé.

-No –negó –Lo lamento, Esme, de verdad, lo lamento tanto.

-¿Qué sucedió con Jasper?

-Está muy mal, llamé al hospital, está en terapia intensiva.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-El coche desbarrancó por el hielo en la ruta, dieron unos vuelcos, el cinturón de Carlisle se desenganchó y salió despedido por la ventanilla. Según los médicos, Jasper quedó atrapado en el coche y tuvieron que asistirlo los bomberos.

-¡Oh por dios! –me tapé la boca horrorizada –¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?

-Oh, Esme –frotó mi espalda.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente en el hospital_

-Todo saldrá bien, saldrás adelante, cariño –tomé la mano de Jasper.

-Mmmm –abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh, cariño, despertaste! –me asomé por la puerta –¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

Una enfermera vino corriendo –¡Despertó! –exclamé llena de felicidad.

Los doctores lo revisaron, a la hora me mandaron llamar.

-¿Cómo está?

-No siente nada –comentó el doctor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con " _no siente nada_ "?

-Está parapléjico –respondió –Realmente lo lamento, señora Cullen.

-¿No puede mover nada?

-No, al parecer no siente su cuerpo y no puede expresarse. Pero no hay signos médicos que comprueben su parálisis, creemos que es algo psicológico por el shock que sufrió en el accidente.

-¿Entonces no está quebrado? ¿Podrá volver a caminar en el futuro?

-Quebrado no está, su cuerpo está golpeado, pero esas heridas sanarán rápido. No puedo asegurarle que volverá a caminar, la cabeza hace cosas extrañas en el cuerpo humano, señora Cullen –explicó –Podrá hacerle el velatorio a su esposo cuando lo desee, usted solo tiene que pedirlo, su cuerpo está en la morgue del hospital.

-No deseo un velatorio, solo quiero darle una diga sepultura –una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Esa misma tarde Carmen arregló todo por mí para la sepultura.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Carlisle? ¿Por qué? –me arrodillé en su tumba.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Carmen.

-Me quedaré un poco más –luego de que sus amigos se marcharan deseaba quedarme a solas con él.

-Lo lamento, señora Cullen –Isabella se acercó a mí.

Asentí.

-¿Cómo está Jasper? –preguntó intrigada.

-No está bien, está parapléjico y no puede hablar a causa del trauma –respondí.

-Lamento lo que sucedió, de verdad, usted no merece todo esto.

-Gracias, Isabella –la abracé.

.

.

.

 _Tres meses más tarde_

Jasper estaba en casa, aún no podía mover su cuerpo, ni hablaba, me encargaba de él todo el tiempo, lo levantaba, lo vestía, lo bañaba, le daba de comer, le daba sus medicinas. Hacía todo por él.

Pero por suerte tenía a Alice, una muchacha recién recibida en medicina, que le practicaba rehabilitación cuatro veces a la semana. Mientras, Carmen me ayudaba con pacientes, todo era demasiado para mí, me sobrepasaba.

-Esme, llegó Bree –Carmen señaló el estudio y tembló.

-¡Carmen! –la miré furiosa.

-Esa niña da miedo ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –levantó una ceja.

Coloqué a Jasper frente al televisor –Mira un poco de televisión, tengo que atender a una paciente, cariño –le dí un beso en la frente.

-Hola, Bree –abrí la puerta y me acerqué para saludarla.

-¡No! –gritó empujándome.

-Bien, bien –me alejé –¿Cómo has estado?

No respondió.

-¿Has lastimado a otro niño, Bree? –negó –La señora Sulpicia, del orfanato, dice que otra vez mordiste a un niño ¿no es verdad?

-Se lo merecía –susurró en voz baja.

-¿Se lo merecía? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es un maldito! ¡Me dijo que era fea!

-No está bien morder a la gente, Bree, lo sabes, te lo he explicado.

-¡No me importa!

-Bree, no grites.

-Odio a Sulpicia –gruñó –Odio a todos los huérfanos.

-¿Por qué los odias, Bree? –se encogió de hombros –Necesito saber qué piensas para ayudarte, cariño.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para conseguirme nuevos padres? Ya me devolvieron dos veces, lo volverán a hacer, siempre vuelvo al orfanato.

-Bree –me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su mano.

-¡No! –me dio una bofetada, quedé petrificada.

-¿Qué fue eso, Bree? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté furiosa.

-¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¿Ya terminó esto?

-Sí, ya terminamos por hoy –la acompañé a la puerta.

-¡Sube, Bree! –Sulpicia le señaló el coche –¿Y, que pasó que fue tan rápida esta sesión? –preguntó luego.

-No está avanzando –negué.

Bree me miró desde la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Qué haré? Nadie quiere adoptarla, es muy agresiva. Ya es la quinta vez que muerde a un niño, todos le temen. No podemos seguir así.

-Tráela el jueves, la veré nuevamente. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla.

-Bien, la traeré el jueves –se estaba alejando cuando volvió –¿Y tu hijo?

-Ahí está en casa, sigue igual, no hay mejoría.

-Qué pena, tan joven –se quedó pensando –Nos vemos, cuídate –se despidió luego.

Saludé a Bree con la mano, dio vuelta su rostro y me ignoró.

-Dios mío, que niña –ingresé rascándome la mejilla.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Carmen.

-Me abofeteó –respondí –No sé cómo ayudarla, Carmen, es tan difícil.

-¿Ayudarla? Esme estás loca. Esa niña está perdida, deberías dejar el caso.

-Tiene ocho años, Carmen, es una niña traumatizada. Su padre biológico abusó de ella desde los tres hasta los seis años, la madre murió de sobredosis, quedó en un orfanato, la adoptaron y luego la devolvieron porque era una niña " _muy extraña_ ". Ahí todo empeoró, se volvió cada vez más y más violenta, primero golpeó a una niña, luego mordió a un niño y así siguió empeorando. Todos le temen en el orfanato, la enviarán Dios sabe dónde, si no logro ayudarla.

-¿La volvieron a adoptar recientemente, no?

-Sí, una mujer soltera, pero la devolvió con moretones a la semana.

-¿La golpeó?

-La mujer dice que le pegó porque la niña estaba poseída, quería sacarle el demonio del cuerpo. ¡Una locura!

-¿No presentaron cargos contra ella?

-Sí, lo hicieron, pero hasta ahora no hay resolución.

-Quizás dice la verdad, ¿no lo pensaste? ¿Has visto su mirada? Da miedo.

-¡Carmen! ¡Es una niña de ocho años!

-¿Nunca viste la película " _El aro_ "?

-Es una estupidez. La niña me rompe el alma. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-Debiste ser abogada –Carmen se rió.

-¡Tienes razón, mi vida sería más fácil!

Por la noche recosté a Jasper en su cama –¿Tesoro? ¿Estás cómodo? Parpadeó dos veces –¿Quieres beber algo? –cerró sus ojos, me recosté en el sofá al lado de la cama de Jasper e intenté relajarme, la risa de una niña me despertó.

Abrí los ojos, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

.

.

.

 _Martes 15:00 pm._

-Hola, Isabella –estreché su mano –¿Cómo has estado?

Se quedó mirando a Jasper que estaba en su silla frente al televisor –¿Cómo está él?

-Aún sigue igual –hice una pausa –¿Vamos al estudio? –cruzamos el pasillo.

-Mi padre está intentando dejar el alcohol, está yendo a las reuniones que usted me recomendó de alcohólicos anónimos –comentó sentándose.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es una gran noticia!

-Sí, al menos está mejor, lo noto más lúcido.

-¿Y cómo se están llevando?

-No hablamos mucho, pero al menos no está borracho.

-¿Y la escuela? ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

-Mmmmm –dudó.

-¿Mal?

-Tuve un incidente con una compañera –mordió sus uñas.

-¿Incidente? ¿Qué tipo de incidente?

-Cree que miro a su novio, pero no es así, lo prometo, el tipo es un imbécil, un tremendo imbécil, el típico _"machito"._

-¿Te suspendieron por el incidente?

-No, solo citaron a mi padre. Él me castigó por dos semanas. Le expliqué que no había hecho nada malo, pero no me creyó. Pero eso es algo normal, nunca me cree.

-¿Y por qué crees que nunca te cree?

-Mi madre le metió los cuernos hasta el hígado, y le mentía siempre. Me compara con ella porque me le parezco.

-Nunca me habías dicho esto –me asombré con su sinceridad.

-Me enteré hace poco, me lo dijo mi tía.

-¿Tú mamá lo engañó? ¿Estás segura que eso es cierto?

-Sí, dice que lo engañaba con mi padrino.

-¿Verificaste esto con tu padre?

-¡Ni loca! ¡Se enfadará si le pregunto!

-Deberías preguntarle, Isabella. Podemos hacer una sesión los tres si lo deseas para hablar de este tema.

-Lo de _alcohólicos anónimos_ es demasiado para él, no aceptará nada más.

-Yo creo que deberías plantearle esto, quizás tu tía no dice la verdad, deberías verificarlo antes de hacerte la cabeza, ya sabes cómo es eso, la falta de comunicación crea problemas.

-Lo sé, lo pensaré, quizás le pregunte, no lo sé.

Al cabo de media hora terminamos la sesión.

-Buena suerte, señora Cullen –se despidió de mí mientras Bree cruzaba la puerta principal.

Bree empujó a Isabella y luego le saco la lengua –¡Oye, niña, ten más cuidado!

-Lo lamento, Isabella, ella es Bree, vive en el orfanato del pueblo –las presenté.

-Hola, Bree –Isabella estiró su mano, Bree la ignoró.

 **Bella POV**

-Bien, al parecer no es muy simpática, nos vemos la semana que viene –afuera me estaba esperando mi padre.

-¿Qué tal la sesión? –preguntó cuándo subí al coche.

-Bien, todo bien. Salvo la niña extraña que acaba de ingresar, una tal Bree –puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Ahora a casa, nada de salidas, lo sabes, estás castigada.

-Sí, lo sé.

 _Unos minutos más tarde camino a casa_

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí?

-¿Mamá te engañaba?

De repente frenó el coche en medio de la ruta.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a matarnos!

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me lo contó la tía –evité mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Tu tía es una imbécil!

-¿Es verdad o no?

-Sí, es verdad. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Pero…?

-El tema se acabó –aceleró.

Al llegar a casa me quedé pensando en Jasper; pobre muchacho, tan joven y bonito, postrado en una silla sin poder caminar o hablar.

A la hora de la cena bajé las escaleras y me asomé en la cocina –¿Qué comeremos?

-Pizza –susurró.

-Siempre hay pizza, me estoy volviendo una bola de grasa –bufé.

-Si quieres otra cosa ¡cocínatela!

-Genial, tu mal humor ha vuelto –ironicé.

-No quiero que hables más con tu tía, es una mala influencia.

-¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

-¡Es mi privacidad! ¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad?

-Deberías acompañarme a terapia para hablarlo.

-¿Hablarlo?

-Sí, era mi madre, merezco saber la verdad.

-Asunto terminado –tomó dos porciones de pizza y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre evitas hablar de mi madre? –golpee la mesa furiosa.

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

-Hola, doctor –saludé a Marcus Vulturi, mi psicólogo, yo también necesitaba desahogarme.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu semana, Esme?

-Bueno, no ha sido la mejor. Jasper no está mejorando para nada, estoy fusilada, cada día más cansada. Y me cuesta dormir por la noche, me cuesta demasiado.

-No estoy a favor de que tomes medicamentos para dormir, pero deberías comenzar a pensarlo.

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de quedarme dormida ¿y si le sucede algo?

-¿Jasper aún no pronuncia palabras? ¿Nada?

-Aún nada, si me necesitara no podría llamarme –sollocé –Me siento muy estresada por no poder ayudarlo, ya no sé qué hacer, soy psicóloga infantil y no puedo ayudar a mi hijastro que tiene una parálisis psicológica. Me siento inútil ¿sabe?

-Quizás debas llevarlo a un centro que se encargue de él si te sientes sobrepasada, Esme. Deberías cuidar tu salud también. Has tenido unos meses muy difíciles y llenos de cambios.

-He pensado en llevarlo a un centro médico, Carmen me trajo un folleto de uno que se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Aunque me siento culpable por alejarlo de mí. No sé si es lo correcto. Carlisle intentó alejarlo y todo terminó en tragedia.

-No compares las situaciones, Esme. Debes proteger tu salud, no lo olvides, tú también has sufrido mucho. Eres humana y tienes tus propios miedos, y problemas. Nunca olvides eso. Nadie te juzgará por tomar una decisión drástica.

.

.

.

Me recosté, a la mañana siguiente tocaron el timbre muy temprano.

Bajé las escaleras y me coloqué un abrigo –¿Quién es?

-¡Sulpicia! –exclamó con un tono agresivo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sulpicia? ¿Algo en el orfanato?

-Bree golpeó a otro niño, ya estamos hartos de estas situaciones, la llevaremos a Chicago, a un psiquiátrico.

-¿A un psiquiátrico? –observé, la niña estaba en el coche –¿Cuando la llevarás?

-¡Ya no podemos más, Esme! La llevaremos mañana, necesito que le expliques lo que le pasará.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, deberían esperar un poco más.

-¿Un poco más? ¡No, no!

-Es una niña de ocho años, Sulpicia, una niña traumatizada que necesita cariño, atención.

-¿Cariño? Si intento tocarla me golpea ¿Cómo quieres que haga para darle cariño? ¡Es un monstruo esa niña!

-Me cambiaré de ropa, le daré la medicina de la mañana a Jasper, y luego la atenderé en el estudio ¿sí?

Asintió.

-¡Que locura! ¿Un psiquiátrico? –subí las escaleras hablando sola –Jasper –abrí la puerta de su habitación –Tomarás la medicina y te traeré un jugo, cariño –lo levanté y lo coloqué en su silla.

Le dí la medicación con un exprimido y luego me cambié de ropa –Mamá tiene que hacer algo, y luego iremos a ver la nieve al porche ¿Qué dices? –le di un beso en la frente –¿Sulpicia? –golpee la ventanilla del coche.

-Baja, Bree –le ordenó.

Nos dirigimos al estudio –¿Bree? ¿Golpeaste a un niño?

-Sí –asintió.

-¿Sabes que eso está mal, cierto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Me llevarán lejos, oí a la señora Sulpicia, ya nadie me quiere.

-Yo te quiero, Bree –me acerqué.

-Eso es mentira –se cruzó de brazos.

-Es verdad, Bree, déjame ayudarte, por favor, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¡Usted no me quiere!

-¡Sí, sí te quiero, Bree! –la abracé.

-No, no, no –se retorcía para que dejara de abrazarla.

-Shhhhh –acaricié su espalda y se calmó.

-No quiero irme, no quiero que me lleven lejos ¿me ayudará de verdad?

Me alejé unos centímetros y la tomé del mentón –Te ayudaré, lo prometo, Bree, pero tienes que cambiar.

Asintió.

-Sulpicia, la niña prometió que cambiará –le dije en voz baja.

-Es mentira, volverá a hacerle daño a otro niño, es un demonio –susurró.

-¡Sulpicia! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Bree? –me sorprendí con sus palabras –Ya te pareces a aquella mujer que la devolvió porque decía que la niña estaba endemoniada.

-¡No sabes lo que es vivir con ella! ¡Es un calvario!

-Espera un poco, veremos si cumple su promesa, pero no la alejes aún, está asustada, no quiere irse.

-No lo sé… no lo sé.

-Por favor, Sulpicia –supliqué.

-Lo pensaré, ¡Bree, sube al coche!

-Adiós, Bree –saludé a la niña y me regaló una sonrisa.

 _Esa misma tarde en el porche_

-¿Disfrutas de la nevada? –pregunté mirando a Jasper –Me gustaría que respondieras, cariño, extraño tu voz.

No emitió sonido.

-También extraño a tu padre –susurré –Hoy ha sido un día difícil, ¿sabes?

-¡Esme! –Charlie estacionó la patrulla.

-Swan –respondí.

-¿Tomando aire fresco con tu hijastro?

-Así es –asentí.

-Quería hablar contigo de Bella –indicó.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada grave.

Ingresé a la casa con Jasper y lo coloqué frente al televisor –¿Un poco de televisión? –luego le pedí a Charlie que ingresara –¿Un té, para quitar el frío de la nieve?

-Sí, me gustaría, gracias –sonrió.

-Dime que es lo que te inquieta, Swan.

-Isabella descubrió que mi esposa me engañaba, me siento muy avergonzado por decírtelo, pero me supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Sabes que no puedo hablar de las sesiones, debería infringir la confidencialidad doctor/paciente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que necesito tu ayuda para explicarle todo.

-Bien, no tengo drama, podemos hacer una sesión los tres.

-No, no… yo no tengo cara para explicárselo. Díselo tú.

-Charlie, con todo respeto, eres su padre, deberías decirte tú la verdad sobre su madre.

Asintió –Me da mucho miedo, no sé si podré. Es todo muy complicado, el hombre que era su amante era mi mejor amigo, su padrino, tampoco quiero que lo odie, o que me odie por ocultárselo.

-Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes, ella entenderá, es una muchacha grande. Solo debes confiar en ella. Debes hablarle con sinceridad, es todo.

-Eres una gran mujer, Esme, no mereces todo lo que te ha sucedido.

-Muchas gracias, aprecio tu amabilidad –le entregué una taza de té.

-¿Cómo está tu hijastro? Lo veo igual, ¿no hay avances?

-No, no ha avanzado. Estoy muy cansada, hago todo lo que puedo y ya no doy más. Estoy comenzando a dormir mal ¿sabes? Creo que me volveré loca por no dormir lo suficiente.

-Lamento oírlo –susurró.

-Es muy difícil, no habla, no camina, no se mueve –lo observé desde el pasillo.

-¡Que terrible! ¿Y no has pensado en poner a alguien?

-Pues sí, Alice viene a ayudarme para las rehabilitaciones, pero no es suficiente. Y me siento culpable al pensar que debería llevarlo a otro sitio.

-No te culpes más. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, él entenderá.

-Eso mismo me dice mi psicólogo –le dí un sorbo al té.

-¿Vas a un psicólogo? Creí que eras la única de la zona.

-Video llamada –indiqué riéndome.

-¡Wow! ¡Psicólogo 2.0! ¡Qué avanzado! –lanzó una carcajada y se le cayó la taza rompiéndose en mil pedazos –¡No, que idiota que soy!

Me agaché para levantar los trozos.

-¡Yo lo hago, perdón! –golpeamos nuestras cabezas.

-Ouch –me quejé adolorida.

-Soy un torpe, lo lamento, Esme.

-No hay problema, es solo una vieja taza.

-Cuando ví a Carlisle, ese día –hizo una pausa –Supe que debía cambiar, la vida es tan corta, y estaba desperdiciándola con el alcohol. Tenías razón.

-¿Yo?

-Bella me dijo que tú le recomendaste un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos para mí, uno que me ayudaría. Y así fue, al fin estoy sobrio. Ya llevo tres semanas sin un sorbo de alcohol.

-Eso me alegra, Charlie. Disfruta tu vida, disfruta de tu hija, disfruta de tu trabajo, que aún tienes una vida por delante. No vuelvas a tomar, el alcohol solo te traerá más amargura.

-Tendría que irme, además tienes cosas que hacer me supongo.

-Sí, la verdad sí –reí.

-Buenas noches –me besó la mejilla y luego se despidió de Jasper –¡Adiós, campeón!

-¿Cenamos? –pregunté mirando a Jasper –Pensaba en pastas ¿ravioles con salsa? ¿Qué dices? –esperaba una respuesta, deseaba oírlo, deseaba que volviera a ser el que era antes del accidente –Sé que es difícil para ti, cariño, pero tienes que volver a ser tú mismo.

.

.

.

 _Dos días más tarde Sulpicia trajo a Bree para una nueva sesión_

-¿Cómo estuvo todo? –pregunté.

-Normal –respondió a secas.

-¿Normal significa que golpeó o mordió a otro niño?

-No, no hizo nada, se portó bien en realidad, pero la llevarán a Chicago de igual forma –aclaró.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Fue una decisión tomada, Esme, lo lamento. Creen que está fingiendo para quedarse.

-Creí que venias aquí para decirme que la niña estaba bien y que se quedaría en el orfanato.

-Necesito que le expliques que se irá a Chicago, no quiero decírselo, sé que se pondrá furiosa y hará un escándalo.

Ingresé al estudio con Bree –Oí que me llevarán a Chicago, usted dijo que no me alejarían.

-Bree, lo lamento… yo no he podido…

-¡Usted me mintió! –interrumpió gritando desaforada.

-No, no cariño, no te he mentido.

-¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¿Por qué se deshace de mí? –gritó golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos.

-¡Bree! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!

-¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio!

-¡Bree!

Corrió fuera de la casa, salí detrás de ella.

-Quiero irme –le dijo a Sulpicia refunfuñando.

-¿Le has explicado?

-Creo que los ha escuchado hablar en el orfanato, sabe muy bien que irán a Chicago y está furiosa. Deberían darme más tiempo para tratarla, prometo que ella será una niña normal otra vez y podrá conseguir una familia que la adopte.

-No puedo, Esme, ya es tarde, es una decisión tomada.

Entré a la casa y le tomé una de mis bufandas para dársela a Bree –Hace mucho frío y te hará falta en Chicago ¿no crees? –la enredé en su cuello.

Asintió.

-Buena suerte, Bree. Estaré al pendiente de ti, lo prometo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Quizás –tomé a Sulpicia del brazo –podría hacerme cargo de ella.

-¿Hacerte cargo? Tienes un hijo en silla de ruedas, Esme –suspiró –¡Despierta!

-Enviaría a Jasper a un centro médico un par de meses, podría tener a Bree en casa, educarla, y tratarla psicológicamente a la vez hasta que encuentre un hogar permanente.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Esme. Lo lamento –puso el coche en marcha y aceleró, me quedé mirando el coche alejándose, me sentía culpable por dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Su rostro me recordaba al de Jasper cuando se iba con Carlisle ese día tan trágico. Si tan solo hubiera interferido, si hubiera dicho lo que realmente pensaba sobre la idea de la milicia, Carlisle estaría vivo, y Jasper estaría sano y salvo. Mi vida era un desastre, me sentía terriblemente culpable.

Esa noche intenté descansar pero me era imposible, no podía pegar un ojo.

-Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, es una etapa difícil –me dije a mí misma.

Oí un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Jasper.

-¿Jasp? –abrí la puerta, estaba dormido.

Salté del susto al ver una sombra en la ventana, me acerqué lentamente, se había posado un cuervo.

-Shhhu, shhuu –golpeé el vidrio para que se alejara.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-No he dormido nada –le comenté a Alice cuando llegó a hacerle la rehabilitación a Jasper –¿Te molestaría sí me duermo una pequeña siesta?

-No, claro que no, señora Cullen, recuéstese, cualquier cosa le aviso.

Me relajé en la cama he intenté dormir. Al despertar, noté que había dormido al menos cuatro horas.

-¿Alice? –bajé las escaleras rascándome los ojos, me dolía el cuello por alguna extraña razón.

Noté que Jasper estaba frente al televisor –¿Dónde está, Alice?

Abrí la puerta y me asomé fuera, su coche no estaba allí.

Que extraño; pensé.

¿Cómo no me avisó que ya había terminado con Jasper antes de irse?

No comprendía porque había hecho eso.

 _Al cabo de tres horas_

-¿Cómo está el agua, Jasp? ¿Rica? –lo veía fijamente, parecía un vegetal, no respondía ni movía un dedo, ¿qué vida era esa?

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujé al fondo de la tina ahogándolo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –me desperté de un horrible sueño, me había quedado dormida en el sofá –No puedo seguir así, no puedo, me estoy volviendo loca, soñé que lo mataba –llamé de urgencia a Marcus.

-Es normal, Esme, estás sobrepasada. Es lo mismo que piensa una madre con un bebé recién nacido cuando llora todas las noches. Estás exhausta, necesitas un respiro. Unas vacaciones. Lleva a Jasper al centro médico, por dos meses y vete de vacaciones a una maldita playa, haz algo por ti. Tu esposo falleció, tu hijastro depende de ti en todo. Piensa en ti un poco más.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con el centro médico y llevaré a Jasper unos meses, necesito un respiro. Además ya no atenderé a Bree, en el orfanato decidieron llevarla a Chicago, quizás pueda darme una vuelta por allí para ver cómo se adapta –oí un ruido en el pasillo, tomé el inalámbrico y caminé hacia él –Gracias por atenderme a esta hora, Marcus.

-Intenta no involucrarte tanto con la niña, Esme, sabes que eso no es nada sano para los de nuestra profesión. Ahora te dejo, e intenta dormir un poco –colgó el video llamado.

Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, lo revisé, había mojado la cama.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a limpiarlo, cuando acabé miré el reloj, marcaban las dos de la madrugada –Ufff, que tarde.

Bajé las escaleras y me preparé un té, sonó el timbre –¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién es? –grité asustada.

-¡Charlie Swan!

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Isabella está bien?

-Lo lamento, Esme, sé que es muy tarde, pero Alice no volvió a su casa y sus padres están preocupados por ella ¿Pasó por aquí hoy? ¿Te dijo a donde se dirigía?

-Sí, sí, ella estuvo aquí, yo no hablé mucho con ella, me quedé dormida, es que anoche no dormí nada, cuando desperté se había ido.

-Bien, le diré a sus padres, seguiremos buscándola.

-Avísame por favor si sabes algo de ella –insistí.

Me senté en el sofá con mi taza de té y me quedé pensando.

-¿Jasp? –lo desperté –¿Sabes que le sucedió a Alice? ¿Salió apresurada? ¿Habló con alguien?

No me respondió.

-Cariño, ella no volvió a su casa, sus padres la están buscando, si sabes algo, debes decírmelo –cerró sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró –¿Jasp? Abre los ojos, mírame –lo tomé del mentón –¿Sabes porque Alice desapareció?

No abrió sus ojos –¿Bebé? Por favor, necesito que me digas algo –insistí sin obtener resultados pero fue en vano.

 _A la mañana siguiente desperté en el sofá algo dolorida_

Me levanté y prendí el televisor de la cocina, la noticia del día " _Alice Brandon apareció muerta a orillas del río, su auto fue abandonado un kilómetro adelante_ "

-Oh por dios –me tambalee por la noticia.

Oí la llave en la puerta trasera –¿Carmen?

-¡Soy yo! ¿Oíste las noticias?

-Sí –respondí horrorizada.

-Pobre niña, sospechan del ex novio, al parecer era agresivo con ella –comentó.

-Dios santo, que tragedia –me senté al lado del calefactor tenía las manos heladas.

-Está comenzando a hacer más frío afuera, anuncia una tormenta de nieve para los próximos días –se me acercó –¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó.

-¿Qué me sucedió con qué?

-Tienes una marca en el cuello –señaló.

Me rocé el cuello, me dolía –No sé que tengo, pero me duele –caminé hacia el baño y me observé en el espejo, tenía una especie de moretón.

-¿Te has golpeado?

Negué –Dormí en el sofá, muy incómoda, quizás fue eso.

-¿El sofá? No lo creo, deberías hacértelo ver.

-Estoy bien, Carmen, no te preocupes –susurré –Anoche le pregunté a Jasper si sabía algo de ella, no sé qué le diré ahora.

-Solo dile la verdad, no la verá más, se dará cuenta que algo sucedió. Está parapléjico, pero no es estúpido.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Jasper –¿Jasp? –le acaricié la frente –Alice, bueno, ella… apareció.

Parpadeó –Apareció mu-muerta, la-la asesinaron. Creen que fue su ex novio. ¿Tú sabías algo? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Jasp? ¡Habla por favor, cariño! Necesito que me lo digas, la familia de Alice necesita saber la verdad.

Comenzó a convulsionar –¡Carmen! ¡Ayúdame!

Llamamos a la ambulancia, lo revisaron, según la enfermera fue una reacción a la noticia.

Al rato despedí a los doctores y me quedé recostada al lado de Jasper que parecía dormido.

-¡Esme! ¡Visitas! –gritó Carmen abajo.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Charlie me miró anonadado.

-Sí, lo vi en la televisión ¿apresaron a su ex novio?

-Están interrogándolo, él alega que no lo hizo, pero no tiene coartada.

-Pobre muchacha, tan buena y trabajadora –susurré –Jasper está muy afectado con la noticia, y quizás sepa algo, pero por ahora no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, sabes que no puede hablar.

-La vida es muy injusta a decir verdad. ¿Mañana haremos la sesión con Bella? ¿Estás en condiciones? Sino, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-Sí, claro, Swan, no te librarás de esta charla –intentaba no reírme de su actitud –Mañana los espero a las tres de la tarde, en punto –aclaré.

-Bien, hasta mañana, Esme –palmeó mi hombro.

-¿Qué onda, Swan? –preguntó Carmen.

-¿Qué onda con qué? –levanté una ceja confundida.

-Onda de onda –dijo irónicamente.

-¿Qué estás fumando, Carmen?

-¿Tienes algo con él? –exclamó.

-¡Mi esposo murió hace unos meses, Carmen! ¿Estás loca?

-El tipo te mira como embobado, Esme.

-¡Por favor, Carmen!

-Okey, okey –se dirigió al estudio.

¿Embobado? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Era solo el padre de una paciente, nada más.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, sentí como si hubiera dormido un día entero.

-Me duele todo –me quejé al levantarme de la cama, oí el timbre.

Miré el reloj, eran las tres y media de la tarde –¡Los Swan! –exclamé colocándome un abrigo encima –¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

-¿Estás bien, Esme? –preguntó Charlie preocupado cuando abrí la puerta.

-Lo lamento, no sé qué me sucedió, me quedé profundamente dormida –contesté atónita –Espérenme en el estudio, en unos minutos estoy allí.

Corrí a la habitación de Jasper, aún dormía, suspiré –¿Jasp? ¿Cariño? Mamá se quedó dormida, lo lamento –abrió los ojos –Debes tomar la medicina, he hecho un desastre con estos medicamentos –noté que estaban desordenados.

Le di los medicamentos del mediodía, salteándome los de la mañana.

-Debo atender un tema urgente y luego daremos una vuelta– acomodé su almohada –¿Qué dices? –parpadeó varias veces.

Luego de resolver la situación de Charlie con su hija, Bella, los despedí y les pedí perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, te comprendo, debes estar rebalsada –respondió Charlie –Y sobre Jasper, me gustaría hablar con él en otro momento, claro, sobre Alice, si tú me lo permites.

-Sí, claro, le diré que vendrás a hablar con él. Pero ya sabes… él…

-Sí –me interrumpió –Lo sé, no habla.

-Exacto. Hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada.

-Cuídate –me dio un beso en la mejilla –¿Está todo bien? –me acarició el cuello.

-Oh, sí, es solo un pequeño moretón –aclaré.

-Si necesitas algo, por favor, llámame –asentí –¿Sabes? No sé si sea prudente lo que voy a preguntar, pero me gustaría que cenáramos alguna noche ¿a ti te gustaría?

-¿Cenar? –me quedé sorprendida con su invitación.

-Sé que hoy fui tu paciente, y que eres la psicóloga de mi hija, pero no lo sé, quizás, ya sabes –comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Una cena de amigos estaría bien –susurré.

-¡Claro! ¡Sí!

-¿Mañana por la noche?

-Mañana –afirmó.

.

.

.

Más tarde, me coloqué las botas de nieve y abrigué a Jasper para dar una vuelta –Mañana vendrá Charlie a cenar, te hará unas preguntas sobre Alice, sus padres quieren saber la verdad, cariño –expliqué.

Tembló.

-¿Tienes frío? –froté sus brazos –Si tienes frío vamos adentro, es mejor que no te expongas a una gripe con tus bajas defensas.

Ingresamos a la casa, un ruido en la cocina llamó mi atención.

Tomé el atizador de la chimenea –No pasa nada, cariño, todo está bien –susurré mirando a Jasper –¿Quién está ahí? –grité ingresando a la cocina.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó Carmen frenética.

-¡Dios, Cristo y la Virgen! –exclamé soltando el atizador –¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo lamento –se tocó el pecho –Yo también casi muero, Esme, vine a traerte las conservas por el temporal, ayer noté que no tenías mucha reserva de comida.

-Oh –me relajé –Perdóname, estoy mal, no sé qué me sucede. Me siento extraña.

-Te lo he dicho, no dormir hace mal –aclaró.

-Lo extraño es que hace unos días que duermo de más –comenté.

-¿De más?

-Hoy dormí hasta el mediodía –expliqué preocupada.

-Es cansancio acumulado, estás durmiendo lo que no dormiste por semanas.

-No lo sé –dudé.

Llevé a Jasper al lado de la chimenea y removí el fuego –¿Aquí estás mejor? Voy a la cocina con Carmen ¿sí?

Preparé café –¿Quieres uno? –asintió.

Luego de unos minutos sentí un olor extraño –¿Hueles eso?

-Sí, es como si algo se quemara –respondió y corrí hacia la chimenea.

-¡Jasper! –grité desesperada, su manta estaba prendiéndose fuego.

-¡Oh, Dios! –Carmen tomó el extinguidor de la cocina y roció a Jasper.

Lloré desesperada –¡Perdón, cariño, perdón! –abracé a Jasp –No debí alejarme, no debí dejarlo aquí solo al lado del fuego, soy una estúpida.

-¡Esme, calma! ¡Todo está bien ahora! –Carmen lo revisó –No tiene nada, no se quemó.

-¡Casi lo mato!

Esa noche me quedé a su lado viéndolo dormir, estaba muy asustada.

-Lo lamento, Jasp –susurré sollozando.

Un golpe en la puerta principal me despertó –¿Quién es? –grité bajando.

-¡Esme! ¡Esme! –oí la voz de Sulpicia fuera.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? –abrí confundida –¿Sabes qué hora es?

-¡Bree desapareció! ¡Se fue!

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Esta mañana desapareció se fue, no sabemos cómo escapó. Creí que quizás tú sabías algo, estamos desesperados.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué podría saber? ¿Cómo se les escapó una niña de ocho años?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo sucedió esto. Es la primera vez que nos sucede algo así.

-¿Llamaron a la policía?

-Sí, hablé con el oficial Swan, están buscándola. ¿Qué haré, Esme? Pronostican una tormenta de nieve para esta semana ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? –repitió.

-¡La encontrarán! Seguro la encontrarán, Charlie es un gran policía, hará todo lo posible para hallarla.

-Nos quitarán a todos los niños, el estado nos clausurará por esto.

-Cálmate, por favor, no grites, mi hijo está arriba durmiendo –susurré tomándola de los brazos –Pasa, te haré un té para que te relajes.

Le entregué una taza –¿Escapó esta mañana?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, quizás escapó anoche.

-¿Anoche? ¿La niña ha pasado la noche en la nieve? –hice la señal de la cruz –Que Dios la proteja.

Al rato Sulpicia recibió un llamado de Charlie Swan –¿Nada?

-¿No la han encontrado? –pregunté ansiosa, negó.

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? –hizo una pausa –No puedo calmarme, Swan, estoy desesperada, clausurarán el orfanato por esto.

Una vez que colgó –Debo irme, tengo que volver al orfanato.

-Bien, llámame por favor en cuanto sepan algo –le pedí seriamente.

.

.

.

 _Media hora más tarde alguien golpeó la puerta_

-¿Sulpicia? –abrí, no había nadie –¿Charlie?

La nieve estaba cada vez más espesa, me coloqué las botas, tomé una linterna y salí a verificar –¿Hola? ¿Charlie?

Un ruido entre la leña me hizo detenerme –¿Quién está ahí? –una bola negra salió de allí atrás abalanzándose sobre mí –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité saltando del susto, era solo un castor –¡Maldición! –exclamé con la respiración agitada.

Ingresé nuevamente a la casa y me quité las botas –Ufff, que noche, por favor –susurré caminando hacia el comedor.

-Hola –oí la voz de Bree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Esme POV**

-¿Bree? –estaba sentada en el sofá –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-No quiero irme, usted dijo que podía tenerme –susurró.

-Bree, ven cariño –la coloqué cerca de la chimenea, estaba helada –tengo que avisarle al orfanato que estás aquí –tomé el teléfono.

-¡No! ¡Nooo! –gritó.

-Debo hacerlo, todo el mundo está buscándote.

-¡No lo haga!

-Está bien, está bien –fui por una manta y la rodeé con ella –¿Tienes frío, cierto? ¿Por qué huiste?

-Porque iban a llevarme muy lejos, y no quiero irme de aquí.

-Te traeré un chocolate caliente ¿Qué dices? –sonrió.

Me dirigí a la cocina y llamé a Charlie –La niña está aquí, en mi casa, avísale al orfanato que está bien.

-¿En tu casa?

-Sí, no sé cómo llegó aquí, voy a necesitar un médico que la revise, está helada, debe tener hipotermia.

-Bien, voy para allá con una ambulancia.

Luego me dispuse a preparar el chocolate –¿Le pones azúcar, Bree? –me asomé, la puerta principal estaba abierta.

-¡Bree! –grité corriendo a la puerta desesperada –¡Bree! ¿Dónde estás?

Giré, me topé con Jasper –¿Jasp? –pregunté atónita.

Desperté temblando –¿Jasper? ¿Bree? –me levanté del sofá confundida.

-¿Esme? ¿Estás ahí? –Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta principal.

Cuando bajé, habían roto la cerradura para ingresar.

-Yo… no sé qué sucedió –dije rascándome la cabeza –Estaba ahí, la niña escapó y Jasper estaba… no lo sé, es todo muy confuso –no comprendía que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿La niña escapó?

-¿Qué me pasó? –me tambaleé.

-¡Esme! –Charlie me agarró de la cintura –¿Qué te sucede?

-No lo sé –perdí la conciencia.

.

.

.

-¿Señora Cullen? ¿Señora? –me despertó la voz de una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté despertando.

-Se desmayó ¿está bien?

-¡Esme! ¿Qué pasó con la niña? ¡La niña! –insistió Charlie.

-¿La niña? Creo que me oyó hablando contigo, debió escapar –susurré –¿Dónde está Jasper?

-¿Jasper?

-Jasper, mi hijo –aclaré.

-Él está en su cama, Esme, está despierto, ya hablé con él, estaba muy asustado por los gritos.

-¿En su cama?

-Sí, está en su cama –repitió.

-Yo creí que él estaba… lo ví abajo –me senté en la cama.

-¿Abajo? –lanzó una carcajada –Esme, tu hijastro está parapléjico no puede bajar escaleras por sí solo. Sí tú no lo ayudaste a bajar y tampoco a subir, eso es imposible.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Tomaste algún medicamento para dormir anoche?

-No, no tomo esas cosas –negué.

-Le haré un análisis de sangre para ver si todo está bien, quizás hay algún problemas de hipoglucemia, la confusión es un síntoma muy común en estos casos, le enviaremos los resultados vía online –comentó la enfermera.

-¿Qué hay de Bree?

-Todavía seguimos en la búsqueda, la niña tiene que estar en la zona, si estaba contigo no puede haber ido muy lejos.

-Afuera está helando –sollocé –Debí retenerla, debí ser más cuidadosa.

-No te culpes, no podías hacer nada más, que lo que hiciste.

.

.

.

-¿Jasper? –me asomé en su habitación.

Abrió sus ojos –¿Bajaste las escaleras? –le pregunté confundida.

No recibí respuestas.

-Yo, yo… creo que me estoy volviendo loca –me tapé la boca.

-¿Esme? –Charlie me interrumpió.

-¿Sí?

-No hay señales de Bree hasta ahora, tengo que irme, tengo que seguir la búsqueda. ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, sí, estaré bien.

-Creo que la cena quedará para otro día –comentó luego.

-Así es –le sonreí.

-Los muchachos ya repararon la cerradura, lamento que rompiéramos tu puerta, Esme, estábamos asustados –aclaró.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego cerré la puerta, caminé hacia la chimenea –¿Bree, donde te metiste? –pregunté en voz alta.

Oí un ruido en la planta alta.

-¿Jasp? –me asomé en su habitación, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tomé del aparador una figura de la virgen –Por favor, querida virgen, ayuda a Bree, cuídala, protégela del frío, tráela a nosotros.

Al mirar por la ventana salté del susto, nuevamente el cuervo estaba posado allí, picoteando el vidrio.

-¡Shhuuuu! –intenté alejarlo –Vete, vete.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de la cama de Jasper, cerré los ojos.

Desperté, Jasper no estaba en su cama –¡Jasper! –exclamé desesperada –¡Jasper! ¿Dónde estás? –me asomé por el pasillo –¿Cariño?

Noté que la luz del baño estaba prendida, abrí la puerta, Jasper estaba sumergido en la bañera.

-¡Jasp! –grité frenética y lo levanté, se estaba ahogando –¿Quién te hizo esto, quién? –temblé llena de miedo.

Llamé a Charlie, al cabo de una hora llegó –¿Esme? –tocó la puerta.

-¡Oh, Charlie! ¡No sé qué sucedió! Alguien entró en loa casa e intentó matar a Jasper –jadeé entre lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estaba en la tina ahogándose –expliqué.

-¿Estás segura de que no estabas bañándolo y te desmayaste?

-¿Desmayarme? Estaba en el sofá dormida, además no lo bañé, lo recordaría.

-Creo que deberías llamar a Carmen para que te acompañe.

-¡Alguien entró en la casa, Charlie!

-No creo que eso sea posible, Esme. ¿Además con qué propósito?

-Yo no lo dejé en la tina, no lo hice, eso lo mataría ¿crees que soy una asesina? –negué repetidas veces.

-Está bien, tranquila. Voy a revisar el terreno –indicó prendiendo su linterna.

Minutos más tarde volvió –No hay nada –se encogió de hombros –Creo que estás sobrepasada, eso es todo, Esme.

-Alguien estuvo aquí –insistí.

-¿No los oíste en la habitación cuando movieron a Jasper?

Negué.

-Ha sido un mal día, Esme, bueno –hizo una pausa –Más que un mal día, ha sido una mala semana ¿no crees? Todo lo que sucedió. Debes de estar cansada. Llamaré a Carmen para que te haga compañía ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, está bien –me senté al lado de la chimenea, me estaba volviendo loca.

 _¿Acaso yo había metido a Jasper en la tina?_

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Carmen me entregó una taza de té.

-No lo sé, no puedo comprender que sucedió.

-¿Estaba en la tina, sumergido?

-Sí, se estaba ahogando –sollocé –Soy un desastre, Carmen. No puedo cuidarlo, me estoy volviendo loca –me tomé la cabeza –Bree está allí afuera con la nieve, muriendo de frío, no pude retenerla, a una niña ¡a una niña! –grité –¿Qué me está sucediendo?

-Oh, Esme, calma, por favor, debes descansar, yo me quedaré despierta esta noche –palmeó mi espalda.

Me recosté, no podía pegar un ojo.

Prendí la televisión, la señal era mala, la tormenta de nieve comenzaba a empeorar.

.

.

.

-¿Carmen? –desperté a la mañana y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¡Oh! ¡Me quedé dormida! –exclamó Carmen levantándose del sofá –Tengo la espalda durísima, estoy hecha trizas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bien ¿y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Algo –dudé –Le daré la medicación a Jasper, ¿tú preparas un poco de café?

Asintió.

-Cariño –desperté a Jasper, tenía una marca en el rostro, una especie de rasguño –¿Qué te sucedió aquí? –evitó mirarme a los ojos –¡Carmen! ¡Ven! –grité desesperada –¿Tú lo moviste anoche? –pregunté.

-No, Esme, no lo he tocado.

-¿Y esto? –señalé su rasguño.

-Quizás se lo hiciste cuando lo sacaste de la tina.

-No, no, no lo tenía ayer –negué –¿Estás segura que no lo moviste y lo rasguñaste sin querer? No me enojaré, Carmen, solo quiero entender.

-No, lo juro, Esme.

-No lo tenía ayer, no lo tenía.

-Deberías llamar a tu psicólogo, te haría bien –Carmen interrumpió.

-No estoy loca, Carmen.

-No dije que lo estabas –susurró.

-¿Puedes darle los medicamentos?

-Sí, claro.

-Iré al estudio, llamaré a Marcus.

 _Carmen creía que estaba loca ¿acaso lo estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasándome?_

 _Estaba segura que esa marca en el rostro, Jasper, no la tenía el día de ayer, estaba SEGURISIMA._

Le expliqué todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Debes mantener la calma, Esme, ha pasado demasiado en una semana, la muerte de Alice, la desaparición de Bree, estás exhausta por dormir mal, Jasper ha pagado los platos rotos, es todo.

-El sueño que tuve… quizás dormida…

-No has intentando matar a tu hijo, Esme. Solo fue un accidente.

-¿Y si intenté matarlo?

-¿Realmente crees que eres capaz?

-¡No, claro que no! Pero ya no sé qué creer –suspiré.

-Mantén la calma. Y en cuanto te lleguen esos análisis de sangre, envíamelos. Quiero verificar todo. Y recuérdalo, el estrés puede volverte paranoica, debes estar calma.

Más tarde, me despedí de Carmen –Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Segura? Puedo quedarme. Eleazar lo entenderá.

-Es tu esposo, Carmen, debes estar con él –respondí.

-Lo sé, pero puedo quedarme un día más.

-No, no, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

En cuanto se fue me coloqué las botas, un abrigo y salí a buscar a Bree en el bosque –¿Bree? –grité –¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor, vuelve!

Al cabo de dos horas, mis pies comenzaban a congelarse.

-¡Volví! –exclamé al ingresar a casa, había dejado a Jasper frente al televisor.

Estaba la silla vacía –¿Jasp? –me paralicé –¡Jasper! ¡Oh por dios! –grité desesperada, corrí hacia la cocina, no había señales de él –¡Jaspeeeeer! ¡Jaaaaasp…! –sentí un piquete en la espalda, comencé a perder la conciencia, me estaba desmayando –No, no –me tomé de la cabeza, intenté caminar hacia el teléfono, me desplomé.

Desperté temblando del frío.

-¿Jasp? –caminé tambaleándome hacia el comedor, allí estaba él sentado en su silla temblando –¡Oh dios! –cerré la puerta de entrada rápidamente, el fuego de la chimenea estaba apagándose –¿Qué sucedió? –me puse a llorar desesperada, estaba volviéndome loca, ya no podía más.

Metí a Jasper en la tina con agua tibia –Te sentirás mejor, cariño. Perdón, no sé qué me sucede –aguanté las lágrimas.

Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Me perdonas? Mamá está mal, muy mal. ¿Tú sabes que te amo, cierto? –parpadeó.

Besé su frente.

Luego de unos minutos lo saqué de la tina, lo abrigué y lo recosté en su cama –Es hora de dormir, cariño, sueña bonito.

Dejé su puerta entre abierta y me recosté en mi cama –¿Qué te sucede, Esme? –me pregunté cerrando los ojos.

Desperté al oír unos pasos en el pasillo, me senté en la cama.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

Una sombra se acercó hasta la puerta de mi habitación –¿Qué? –pregunté temblando llena de miedo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, allí estaba Bree mirándome –¿Bree? –corrió hacia mí rápidamente, se me abalanzó –Ahhhhhhhh –grité tapándome el rostro.

Desperté asustada –¿Qué mierda fue eso? –me toqué el corazón, estaba muy acelerado, me dirigí al baño, lavé mi rostro, me miré al espejo y noté una marca en mi brazo derecho, una especie de rasguño.

-No, no, fue un sueño, solo un sueño –repetí.

Revisé a Jasper, estaba dormido –¿Jasp? ¿Estás bien?

Abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Oíste algo? ¿Me oíste gritar?

No respondió.

Me encargué de levantar a Jasper, y luego le dí su medicina. Bajamos a la cocina y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, específicamente unos waffles con miel, prendí el televisor, en el noticiero hablaban de la tormenta que se acercaba.

-Se calcula que para mañana estaría llegando la gran tormenta de nieve –comentó el conductor –No salgan de sus casas. Abastecerse de comida, al menos para tres días, lo que se supone durará la tormenta. Abastecerse de velas o linternas, podrían quedar algunas zonas sin energía.

Revisé el tercer cajón de la cocina, tenía dos paquetes de velas, y una linterna.

Llamé a Carmen –No vengas, con el tema de la tormenta será difícil volver esta noche. Además no tengo citas programadas hoy, quédate en tu casa.

-¿Tú cómo estás?

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, ni te imaginas.

-¿Jasper?

-Bien, o al menos eso creo.

-¿Noticias de Bree?

-Nada, aún nada.

.

.

.

 **18:00 pm**

Tocaron del timbre –¿Quién es?

-Charlie Swan –exclamó del otro lado.

Abrí con gusto –Hola, Charlie –lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Oh, que amable, Charlie, estoy bien, creo –dudé al finalizar la frase.

-Con Isabella pensamos en hacerte compañía, a ti y a Jasp, al menos por esta noche, antes de la gran tormenta, trajimos pizza.

-¿De verdad? –me asombré –¡Pasen! –saludé a Bella que se bajaba del coche con dos cajas de pizza.

 **Bella POV**

-Hola, Jasp –lo saludé, tenía los ojos fijos en el televisor.

Oí las risas de mi padre y Esme en la cocina –Creo que se llevan muy bien ¿tú que crees? –le pregunté –Lamento lo de Alice, Jasp –susurré luego, noté que tragó saliva y se puso tenso –Debe ser difícil para ti. Ella te cuidaba.

Me senté en el sofá, a su lado.

-Mañana se viene una tormenta, una muy fea. Eso dicen en la televisión–comenté –Quizás deberían venir a casa, tú y tú madre. Sería más seguro ¿no crees? Aquí los dos solos, no lo sé, le diré a tu madre –me dirigí a la cocina –Señora Cullen, yo quería preguntarle algo, sin compromiso, claro.

-Sí, dime, Bella.

-¿Ustedes no quieren venir a casa? Mañana se viene la gran tormenta, y viven tan lejos, aquí, los dos solos. Jasper está enfermo, y quizás necesite ayuda. ¿No lo cree?

Sonrió –Eres muy amable, Bella, pero no me parece lo mejor. Ya hemos pasado otras tormentas aquí.

-Pero eso fue antes del accidente.

-¡Bella! –mi padre me frenó.

-Perdón –agaché mi cabeza.

-Está bien, tienes razón, quizás –hizo una pausa –lo pensaré.

-Bien, bien.

De repente se cortó la luz.

-¡Ahhh! –grité asustándome.

-Se cortó la luz, Bella, cálmate, iré a verificar la térmica fuera –indicó mi padre prendiendo la luz de su celular.

-Ven aquí –Esme me tomó del brazo y prendió la linterna.

Caminamos hasta Jasper y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¡Esme! –gritó mi padre fuera –¡Trae un destornillador!

La acompañé nuevamente a la cocina, tomó un destornillador y me entregó una vela –Toma, Bella, quédate con Jasper –indicó.

Me senté en el sofá –Todo estará bien, lo arreglarán –lo tomé de la mano, la oscuridad me daba miedo.

Sentí un leve movimiento en su mano cuando la agarré, lo solté asustada.

Tragué saliva –¿Jasper? –lo miré fijamente confundida.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para ver si necesitaban algo –¿Papá?

-¡Quédate adentro con Jasper! –oí la voz de Esme.

De repente oí un grito que provenía de la cocina, me acerqué lentamente a una puerta que tenía seguro –¿Hola? –abrí la puerta, allí había una escalera que al parecer se dirigía al sótano –¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –bajé un escalón, estaba por bajar otro cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –caí por las escaleras golpeando mi cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? –abrí los ojos confundida –¿Qué te pasó? –mi padre me mirá preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó de qué?

-Caíste por las escaleras del sótano de Esme ¿Qué hacías ahí husmeando? –preguntó furioso.

-Yo… yo…

Esme me colocó un paño en la cabeza –¿Te duele?

Me toqué, tenía sangre –Un poco –respondí luego.

Observé a Jasper, estaba mirándome, un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Quiero irme –susurré.

-Bien, al parecer ha sido una noche accidentada –comentó mi padre –Discúlpame por lo que ha sucedido, Esme –me ayudó a levantarme.

Cuando subí al coche no dudó en regañarme.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso no oíste cuando Esme te pidió que te quedaras con Jasper? ¡Lo dejaste a oscuras! Cuando entramos y no te vimos nos preocupamos, Esme notó que la puerta estaba abierta y te vimos al final de las escaleras desmayada.

-Lo lamento, me pareció oír un grito.

-¿Un grito? –lanzó una carcajada –Lo que hace el miedo ¡dios, dios!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Estabas temerosa por la oscuridad y te armaste toda la película de terror, cariño.

-No fue así, además Jasper tiene algo raro. Me da miedo.

-¿Te da miedo? Pobre muchacho está ahí postrado. ¡Ten más respeto, Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?

-No lo sé –temblé sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

Prendí la computadora, me comuniqué con Marcus –Hola, Marcus –lo saludé.

-¿Te han llegado los análisis?

-¡Ups! ¡Lo olvidé! Ahora mismo verifico el e-mail y te re-envío todo.

-¿Te sucedió algo?

-Sí, ha sido un día agitado. Anoche tuve un sueño extraño.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Con Bree, la niña. Ella estaba aquí en la casa, y me atacaba o eso parecía. Lo más extraño es que desperté con el brazo rasguñado ¿puedes verlo? –se lo mostré a través de la cámara.

-Quizás te rasguñaste tú misma durante el sueño, Esme.

-Le encontré una marca a Jasper también –confesé.

-Esme, ya hablamos de esto. Cuanto más te persigas, será peor, ¿además que quieres decir? ¿Qué hay un fantasma en tu casa? ¿El fantasma de Bree?

-No lo sé, lo pensé… yo…

-¡Esme!

-Esta noche vinieron los Swan a cenar, se cortó la luz y luego encontramos a Bella al final de las escaleras golpeada ¿no crees que sea extraño?

-No, si se cortó la luz y estaba todo oscuro, no creo que sea extraño que caiga por unas escaleras, Esme, por favor, usa la cabeza.

-No lo sé, siento una presencia en la casa, algo malo.

Marcus suspiró.

-Yo sé que tú no crees en fantasmas, pero es lo que siento.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, Esme. No creo que un fantasma esté acosándote, creo eres tú misma, agotada.

-¿Crees que me esté volviendo loca?

-No, no creo que estés volviéndote loca. Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones, te lo diré por enésima vez.

-Cuando pase esta tormenta arreglaré todo para que Jasper vaya al centro –comenté y volteé al sentir un ruido en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede, Esme?

-Oí algo, ahora vengo.

Caminé por el pasillo –¿Jasper? –me asomé en su habitación, estaba acostado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó cuando volví.

-Sí, bien, es solo que me pareció oír pasos –expliqué rascándome los ojos.

-Ve a dormir, Esme.

Revisé mi e-mail antes de recostarme, ya me habían llegado los análisis, se los re-envié a Marcus, sin verificarlos, estaba cansada.

Me recosté en la cama, tomé la estampilla de la Virgen en mis manos –Te pido por la vida de Bree, por favor ayúdala –me quedé dormirá rezando.

Sonó el despertador, lo apagué y me levanté.

-¿Jasp? –abrí la puerta de su habitación, allí estaba despierto.

Me asomé por la ventana, la tormenta de nieve se veía fea.

Sonó mi celular –¿Charlie? –lo atendí.

-Hola, Esme, llamaba para saber si querían venir a casa. Podría pasar a buscarlos a ambos.

-¡Oh, cierto! No, no, la tormenta ya se ve fea, no quiero trasladar a Jasper con este clima. Además no quiero que manejes hasta aquí, es peligroso –respondí –¿Hay noticias de Bree?

-Las búsquedas se suspendieron esta mañana –admitió –Ya no podemos buscarla en esta tormenta. Y la realidad es que si la niña está allí fuera, ya está muerta.

Intenté contener las lágrimas –¿Crees que falleció?

-Estoy seguro, Esme. ¿Allí fuera, con este frío?

Al colgar decidí rezarle a la Virgen nuevamente.

-¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?

Casi no se veía el sol, la tormenta oscurecía el cielo.

Dejé unas velas a mano y me quedé con la linterna colgada del cuello.

Coloqué a Jasper frente a la chimenea y me senté a su lado.

-¿Tú también sientes algo extraño? –le pregunté –Me gustaría que hablaras, cariño, que me respondieras.

Oí mi teléfono celular, me levanté y fui por él –¿Marcus? ¿Todo bien?

-Revisé tus análisis ¿acaso estuviste mintiéndome, Esme?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Estás tomando pastillas para dormir! ¡Una dosis elevadísima!

-¡No! –negué.

-Lo dicen tus análisis, Esme, ¿acaso estás consumiendo antidepresivos sin receta?

-No, yo no estoy tomando nada, lo juro.

-No puedo creer que me mintieras, Esme, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Podrías haberme pedido los medicamentos, te los hubiera recetado –colgó furioso.

-¿Marcus? ¿Marcus?

 _¿De qué estaba hablando?;_ me dirigí al ordenador y revisé los análisis.

Tenía razón, en la sangre me figuraba una alta dosis de sedantes.

Pero eso era imposible ¡yo no estaba tomando nada!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Bella POV**

Sentía que algo no estaba bien, había algo en la casa de la doctora Cullen que me inquietaba y me daba escalofríos –¿A dónde vas? –mi padre me detuvo.

-A la casa de Esme –aclaré mi voz tomando mi chaqueta.

-¿Acaso no ves la tormenta que se está formando fuera? Ni siquiera he podido ir al trabajo, Bella –suspiró –¿estás loca?

-Deberíamos traerla a casa –susurré.

-¿Traerla a casa? Ella fue clara, desea quedarse allí con Jasper, no puedo obligarla, es una mujer adulta. Insistí, pero no quiso venir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –se me erizó la piel.

-Bella –me tomó de ambos brazos –si quieres hacer algo productivo, ayúdame a buscar la leña para esta noche, hará mucho más frío.

Bufé.

Estaba tirada en la cama cuando cerré mis ojos –¿Bella? –oí una voz en el pasillo, me levanté –¿Papá?

-¿Bella? –repitió mi nombre.

-¿Quién es? –me asomé, no había nadie, bajé las escaleras, observé a mi padre en el sofá –¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? –lo toqué, su cabeza rodó por el suelo –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité alejándome, me topé con alguien, volteé, era Jasper, tenía un cuchillo entre sus dedos.

-Tú papá no se siente bien –indicó riéndose.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! –corrí a la puerta e intenté abrirla.

-Shhhhhhh –me tapó la boca y me colocó el cuchillo en el estómago.

-¿Mmmmm?

-Eres muy curiosa, Bells, demasiado para mi gusto –susurró enterrándome el cuchillo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –desperté de un horrible sueño.

-¿Bella? –mi padre ingresó en la habitación desesperado –¿Qué pasó?

-Estaba soñando –tragué saliva nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? –se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Sí –respondí temblando –Estoy bien, papá, ve a descansar –me dio un beso en la frente y arrimó la puerta.

Me rasqué la cabeza –¿Cómo caí por la escalera? –intentaba recordar ese momento.

 _¿Acaso Jasper me había empujado? No, no, eso era imposible ¿verdad?_

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada cuando se cortó la luz –¡Papá! –grité tapándome los ojos asustada.

-¡Toma la linterna! ¡Iré a ver los fusibles!

Agarré mi celular y prendí la linterna –¡Maldita tormenta!

 **Esme POV**

Busqué en internet _"tableros de ouija caseros"_

Me aparecían muchas opciones, pero elegí solo una, la más simple, tomé una hoja de papel rectangular, escribí las letras con una fibra negra como indicaba, coloqué un sí en la parte izquierda, y un no en la derecha.

Luego tomé un par de velas, las prendí, coloqué una copa boca abajo –¿Bree, estás ahí? –pregunté.

De repente se apagó la luz –¡Joder! –exclamé tomando una de las velas –¿Dónde dejé la maldita linterna? ¡Joder, joder! –revisé el aparador.

Oí un ruido arriba –¿Jasp? –revisé el cajón de la cocina y encontré la linterna –¿Estás bien? –subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de su habitación, estaba dormido, suspiré.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando la linterna comenzó a apagarse –No, no, no –la golpeé con mis manos –Debe necesitar nuevas pilas eléctricas –bufé, me dirigí a la puerta del sótano y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, la linterna casi no alumbraba –¿Pilas, pilas? –revisé las estanterías –¿Carlisle, donde mierda hay pilas? –pregunté furiosa.

Oí un ruido en la esquina del sótano, golpeé la linterna nuevamente y alumbré, no vi nada.

Allí atrás había una puerta pequeña, intenté abrirla, tenía puesto un candado –¿Quién mierda le puso un candado a esto? –lo golpeé con la linterna intentando romperlo, pero era imposible.

Revisé los estantes nuevamente y encontré una pinza, forcé el candado y logré romperlo.

-¡Al fin! –exclamé quitándolo, abrí la puerta y metí la mano, sentí algo frío –Ahhhhhhhh –grité retrocediendo.

-¿Esme? –la voz de Bree me erizó la piel.

-No es real, no es real –negué volteando para correr y me topé con Jasper –Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité frenética –¿Jasp?

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo, mami? –preguntó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Esme, ayúdame –Bree salió del agujero temblando.

-¿Qué, qué… qué es esto? –me quedé paralizada, no comprendía nada.

-Shhhhhh –Jasper me colocó un trapo con olor dulce sobre la boca.

-¡No! –intenté alejarlo, pero me fue imposible, me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos, estaba todo oscuro –¿Jasper? –la luz me encandiló, intenté tapar mis ojos, tenía aún las manos dormidas y atadas –¿Qué me haces? –estaba desnuda en la tina, Jasper se acercó y abrió el agua.

-¿Está tibia? –preguntó tomando una esponja.

-¿Qué haces? –repetí temblando.

-Solo te daré un baño –susurró acariciando mi cabello.

-Jasp, no, no –negué –Estás mal, muy mal –cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me ardían –¿Porque haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero cuidar de ti como tú cuidaste de mí –respondió.

-¡Detén todo esto, ahora mismo! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

-Papá quería separarnos –susurró pasando la esponja por mi pecho –Yo no iba a permitirlo, no podía.

Temblé llena de miedo, en ese momento descubrí que no existió tal accidente, Jasper había asesinado a Carlisle –¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡Quería alejarnos! –repitió –Quería alejarme de ti, porque sabía lo que nos sucedía –acarició mis labios de forma repulsiva.

-Jasp, no –negué.

-Yo sé que tú también lo sientes ¿verdad? –sonrió.

-¿Por qué tienes a Bree en el sótano? ¿Ella que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Por ella pensabas deshacerte de mí, ella quería alejarnos, igual que mi padre, debía buscar una forma de alejarla de nuestra vida.

-¿Me estuviste drogando?

Asintió –Tenía que hacerlo, Esme –suspiró alejándose.

-Por favor, detén todo esto, Jasp –sollocé.

-¿Detenerlo? Ya es tarde, y lo sabes, no puedo detenerme ahora.

-¿Qué hay con Alice? ¿También la heriste?

-Ella descubrió que podía moverme, pensaba contártelo, no se lo permití.

-Estás loco –una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-De amor, loco de amor –me tomó del rostro.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! –grité desesperada.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?

-¡Yo te quiero como un hijo!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! –negó nervioso y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta del baño.

-¿Jasper? ¡Por favor!

-¡Ya cállate! –se tapó los oídos y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

Su actitud me demostraba que estaba obsesionado conmigo –Déjame ayudarte, cariño.

-¿Ayudarme a deshacerme de Bree? –me miró contento.

-Sí, sí –repetí.

-Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos, tuve que drogarte con cloroformo –me levantó de la tina y me secó con una toalla.

Me sentía muy débil.

-¿Estás cómoda? –me posó sobre la cama y acarició mi vientre con sus dedos.

-¡Jasp! –exclamé asqueada.

-¿Qué? –se enfadó.

-Ahora n-no… te-tengo frío –tartamudeé.

Se sintió un ruido abajo –Ahora vengo, amorcito –besó mi frente y me tapó con una frazada.

Ya casi sentía mis pies –Por favor, Dios, ayúdame –supliqué intentando moverme.

Oí los gritos de Bree –¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! –exclamé desesperada –¡Jasper!

 **Bella POV**

-¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas? –gritó mi padre corriendo tras de mí.

Aceleré el coche y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen –Lo lamento, papá –susurré.

-¡Bellaaaaaa! –corrió hasta que lo perdí.

Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo, Jasper me generaba algo horrible, y ese sueño… era una señal.

 _Al cabo de 3 horas_

-¿Señora Cullen? –golpeé la puerta nerviosa –¡Soy yo, Bella! ¡Abra por favor! –manoteé la perilla, estaba abierto, ingresé –¿Esme? –caminé lentamente.

Encontré la silla de ruedas de Jasper vacía –¿Pero, qué? ¿Esme? –de repente se cortó la luz en la casa –¡Mierda! –tomé mi celular y prendí la linterna.

-¿Bella? –oí la voz de Esme arriba.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¿Está bien? –pregunté subiendo los escalones.

Rechinó la madera detrás de mí, volteé, vi una sombra –Ahhh –me coloqué contra la pared.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? –Esme gritó mi nombre repetidas veces.

Bajé los escalones y alumbré el comedor, caminé lentamente, oí el llanto de un niño detrás del sofá –¿Hola?

-Ayúdame por favor –susurró la niña, era Bree, estaba amarrada a una columna.

-¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? –pregunté y caí al suelo luego de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

-Lo único que me faltaba, ahora también me tengo que deshacer de ti –abrí los ojos confundida, me estaban arrastrando por la cocina.

-¿Esme?

-Maldita estúpida, te metiste donde no debías –me alzó en sus brazos.

-¿Jasper? –ví su rostro –¿Por qué haces esto?

-Me tendré que encargar de ti, y luego tendré que hacerlo con tu padre, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos –explicó colocándome en el suelo.

-Mmmm –me toqué la cabeza, tenía sangre –¿Mi padre?

-¡No me alejarán de ella! –gritó furioso y me pegó una cachetada.

-Ahhhhhh –intenté tapar mi rostro.

 **Esme POV**

Bajé las escaleras, aún con el cuerpo débil –¿Bella? –pregunté en voz baja.

Escuché el llanto de Bree en el comedor –¡Bree! –corrí hacia ella –¿Estás bien? –la desaté.

-Golpeó a la chica, la golpeó –insistió nerviosa.

-Oh, Bella –volteé, tomé el teléfono e intenté llamar a la policía, no había tono, tampoco podía ver donde se encontraba mi celular –¡Joder! ¡No! ¡Vamos, Bree! –la tomé del brazo y corrí hacia la puerta principal, estaba cerrada –¿La llave? ¿La llave? –busqué por todos lados tanteando el suelo.

-Él la tiene –susurró Bree.

-Vamos por atrás, vamos –nos dirigimos a la cocina para salir por atrás cuando nos topamos con Jasper –Jasp –susurré paralizada.

-¿Qué haces? –me miró atónito.

-Yo solo… yo…

-¿Intentas salvarla?

-No, no –negué.

-¡Maldita! –se me abalanzó.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –Bree corrió hacia la puerta.

Jasper me dio un puñetazo y luego fue por Bree, la tomó del cabello y la arrastró hacia mí –¡Me estás traicionando! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Podemos ser felices! ¡Juntos!

-¿Qué hiciste con Bella? –grité mirando hacia los lados.

-¡Ella no debió meterse!

-¡Jasper, por favor! ¡Detente!

-¡Yo te amo! –exclamó tomando un chuchillo del lavaplatos.

-Baja eso, por favor –supliqué temblando.

-¡Yo te amo!

-Yo también, Jasp, yo también –mentí.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí, sí –asentí.

-¿Y porque la ayudabas?

-Es solo una niña, no le hagas daño, Jasp –me levanté lentamente.

-¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Ella quiere separarnos!

-No, no, ella no quiere hacerlo, es solo una niña. Deja que se vaya, la llevarán a otro sitio, ya no la verás más, lo juro.

-No puedo dejarla ir, le dirá a la policía todo lo que hice –se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-No, no se lo dirá a nadie ¿verdad, Bree?

Ella asintió.

-¡No intentes manipularme, Esme! –gritó acariciándome con el cuchillo.

-¡Bella! ¡Esme! –los gritos de Charlie fuera de la casa me paralizaron el corazón.

-¡Lo mataré!

-¡No, no! –supliqué tomándolo de la pierna –Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Él ya sabe que su hija está aquí, no puedo dejarlo ir, cariño –sonrió.

Bree se aferró a mí, oímos el golpe que Charlie le pegó a la puerta para abrirla –Shhhhhh –Jasper nos pidió silencio.

Por nuestra seguridad le hice caso.

-¿Esme? ¿Estás aquí?

Sollocé –¿Esme? –me alumbró con su linterna –¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? ¿Bree? ¿Dónde está Bella?

Temblé llena de miedo –Jasper se volvió loco –susurré.

Jasper le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda –¡Nooooooo! –corrí hacia él y lo empujé mientras Bree corría desesperada hacia el sótano.

-¡Escóndete! –ordené.

Le quité el arma a Charlie –Lo lamento tanto, lo lamento –le dije entre lágrimas –¿Cómo? –la observé confundida, no sabía usarla, Charlie la tomó nuevamente y le quitó el seguro.

-Así –indicó escupiendo sangre.

La tomé con firmeza y comencé a disparar –¡Baja la maldita arma, Esme! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces? ¡Hago esto por nosotros! ¡Maldición! –oí su voz cerca de las escaleras.

-Tómala –Charlie me entregó la linterna.

-¡Detente ahora mismo, Jasper! –exclamé.

-Nunca –me golpeó de atrás.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Hola? ¿hola? –la niña me sacudía –¡Despierta!

-Creo que tengo el brazo quebrado –gemí dolorida y respiré hondo.

-Tu papá está aquí –explicó.

-¿Mi padre? –asintió –Tienes que esconderte, ve –ordené al oír que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿Bree? ¿Niña mala? –Jasper la llamaba de forma aterradora, alumbrando los escalones con una linterna para no caerse –¿Bella? –cerré los ojos cuando lo vi acercarse –¿Bella? –me tomó el pulso –Papá murió –jadeó y luego lanzó una carcajada –Esme es mía, siempre será mía.

¿Papá murió? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Había matado a mi padre?

El tipo estaba completamente loco. Había pedido la cabeza.

Intenté no moverme, debía creer que estaba muriendo. Abrí mis ojos –¡Bree! ¡Maldita niña! ¡Ven aquí! –gritó golpeando una viga furioso –¡Ven aquí maldita estúpida! ¡Cuando te agarre te destrozaré! ¿Oíste?

El dolor me daba arcadas, mi brazo estaba destrozado, podía sentirlo.

-¡Aquí estás pequeñita! –agarró a Bree del brazo y la zamarreó.

-¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! –gritó ella lanzando una patadas.

-¡Maldita niña! –le colocó un cuchillo en el cuello –¿Quieres que te degollé? –le preguntó fríamente.

-Basta, basta –la niña sollozó.

-Jasp –susurré desviando su atención a mí.

-Oh, Bella, estás bien ¿verdad? –me tocó el brazo quebrado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité retorciéndome.

-¿Duele? –volvió a apretarlo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –volví a gritar.

-¡Ven aquí maldita! –exclamó luego soltándome y subió por las escaleras desesperado.

Bree había escapado –¿Papá? –pregunté intentando levantarme –¿Papá? ¿Esme? ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –tomé fuerzas y me levanté, subí escalón por escalón desean morir para terminar con mi sufrimiento.

Llegué a la cocina, mi padre estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre.

-¿Papá? –lo revisé, estaba muerto –No, no, no –negué.

-¡Detente! ¡Jasper! –los gritos de Esme me erizaron la piel.

Tomé el arma de mi padre con el brazo que tenía movilidad y caminé hacia la puerta, estaba abierta.

Un rastro en la nieve me indicó a donde debían estar –¡Noooo! ¡Jasper! ¡Noo! –estaban posados sobre el muelle al lago, Jasper iba a lanzar a Bree al agua.

-¡Yo te amo! –gritó Jasper lanzando a Bree como si fuese un paquete.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, apunté y disparé, la bala atravesó el brazo derecho de Jasper y cayó al agua.

-Ahhhhhhhh –Esme gritó lanzándose al agua para sacar a Bree, yo caí al suelo.

 **Esme POV**

-¿Bree? ¿Estás bien? –la saqué del agua y la coloqué sobre el muelle –Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Jasper salió del agua –Ahhhhhhhhhh –grité pegándole una patada.

-¡Yo te amo! –repitió tomándome del pie y me arrastró al agua.

Bree gritó desesperada –¡Nooo! ¡Bastaaaaa!

Estaba ahogándome cuando de repente se detuvo.

Salí a la superficie, Bella le había disparado en la cabeza –¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirándome fijamente y asentí –Me siento en una puta película de terror –dejó caer el arma.

.

.

.

 **Al cabo de cinco meses**

-¡Isabella! –exclamé saliendo de la casa –¡Te olvidas el almuerzo! –le alcancé la lonchera.

-Oh, cierto –se golpeó la frente.

-¿Esta tarde quieres pasar por el cementerio?

-Me gustaría –susurró.

 _Horas más tarde_

-¿Todo bien en la escuela?

-Bien, bien –asintió.

Nos dirigimos al cementerio, compramos unas flores en la entrada, más específicamente rosas, y caminamos hasta la tumba de Charlie –Lo extraño –admitió.

-Lo sé –intenté aguantar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Limpió la nieve que se había acumulado sobre la lápida –¿Quieres que veamos a Carlisle? –me tomó de la mano.

Observé la tumba de Jasper al lado de su padre –No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza, aún no lo entiendo.

-¿Sabes? Yo sí sé que pasaba por su cabeza, te lo diré –hizo una pausa –Pura mierda –dijo naturalmente.

-Me haces reír –lancé una carcajada –No sé qué haría sin ese humor negro –me burlé.

-Te quedarías todo el día viendo ésta tumba, eso harías –indicó señalándome con su dedo índice.

Coloqué la otra rosa sobre la lápida de mi esposo –Te necesito, no sabes cuánto, cariño –susurré agachándome.

-¡Ya estamos por cerrar! ¡Oigan! –un muchacho nos gritó.

-Ahora nos vamos –aclaré.

-Vienen muy seguido –comentó mirándonos algo curioso y se fue acercando.

-Sí, señor metiche –respondió Bella riéndose.

-¿Te llamas? –preguntó sonriéndole.

-Isabella –me miró con picardía –¿Tú, hombre del cementerio?

-Edward –se quitó un guante para estrechar su mano.

-Iré a buscar el coche –indiqué dejándolos solos.

De repente sonó mi teléfono celular –¿Sí?

-¿Señora Cullen?

-Sí, dígame –observé el número, me llamaban de la _escuela para niños con necesidades especiales_.

-Llamo para avisarle que Bree está evolucionando muy bien, este fin de semana puede llevarla a su casa para comenzar la integración con su familia.

-¡Me alegra oírlo!

-Más tarde la secretaria se comunicará con usted para pactar un horario.

-Bien, bien –salté de felicidad –¿Ella ya sabe que vendrá a casa?

-Aún no, preferimos que sea una sorpresa y que usted le diga todo.

-Muchas gracias, estaré atenta a su llamado.

Colgué y me quedé en el coche esperando a Isabella –¿Todo bien? –pregunté en cuanto subió.

-Sí –asintió riéndose –Tengo su número –indicó mostrándome un papel.

-¿Y que hace en el cementerio específicamente?

-Entierra gente –puso sus ojos en blanco – _Cool_ ¿no?

-Bree vendrá este fin de semana, podremos comenzar la integración, la doctora llamó, dice que está evolucionando perfectamente –cambié de tema.

-Eso me alegra, de verdad –me abrazó.

Ahora era la tutora de Isabella, y estaba en planes de adopción con respecto a Bree, que desde el incidente con Jasper, vivía en un centro que le daba la educación y atención necesaria. Al fin todo se encaminaba y comenzaba a salir bien, al fin me sentía a salvo, sentía que tenía una familia, una familia feliz.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

Espero hayan disfrutado este three shot, tiene un estilo a _"Come play with me"_ , sí aún no lo leíste búscalo en mi perfil y léelo.

Nos vemos en el próximo proyecto, gracias por acompañarme en todo. _ByAdmiRo_


End file.
